


Snowfall

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: The snow has finally come, and Carol couldn’t be more happier...





	1. Chapter 1

“Therese, your wish came true,” Carol whispered into her ear. Her grey-blue eyes peered down upon the sleeping brunette, who pulled the blankets more towards her chin. “Come look outside the window...”

“No,” Therese mumbled, bundling herself more on her side of the bed. She was glad to have a snow day. She was thankful to sleep in.

Carol swatted her on the bottom. Then she moved quickly towards the window; slipping into her red plaid robe. She slid the curtain aside and stared at the outside world covered in pure white snow. The yards were blankets of it. All the autumn leaves on the trees had fallen and left the branches naked and bare. Cars were rolling slowly through the roads and were leaving tire tracks.

Winter arrived early and Carol couldn’t be more than excited.

“Therese! It’s like a winter wonderland outside! Up, up, up!” Carol commanded excitedly. She clapped her hands in the bedroom, watching Therese pull all the blankets over her head.

Carol stared through the window again. She spotted a few neighbors coming out with their shovels. Two little kids were already in the middle of making snow balls.

“You don’t know what you’re missing,” Carol sang, while Therese grumbled back in response.


	2. Chapter 2

Therese sat at the kitchen table with a blanket thrown over her lap. She had a plate filled with toasted snack crackers and a small jar of strawberry jam. Spreading jelly with a butter knife, she bit into a cracker, watching Carol lace up a pair of ankle-length ladies’ boots she bought at a department store called Mason’s.

“Going out?” Therese spoke with her mouth full.

“Yes, and I’m taking you with me,” Carol answered, sitting back up in her chair with a big grin on her face. 

“Carol, I’m not even dressed—” Therese began.

“It’ll just take a second, Angel,” Carol cut off.

It wasn’t long after Therese found herself standing outside their apartment home shivering inside her marbled wool coat with her pair of rubber boots and scarf wrapped over her lips and chin. She hugged herself tightly for warmth as she watched Carol take a large metal saucer out from the trunk of the car. 

“It’s not time for that yet, Carol,” Therese spoke with her mouth muffled underneath the navy scarf. “There’s not enough snow.”

Carol dropped the saucer on the snowy driveway and sat on. Therese knew what to do next. She sprinted over and stood behind her lover. Placing both her red mitten-clad hands on top of Carol’s shoulders, Therese began to push her across the snow covered driveway. 

They took turns doing that until all their fingers and toes grew numb from the cold.


End file.
